Along with the precision trend of technology products, in order to prevent damages caused by impacts during a transportation process of products, many manufacturers and industrialists adopt cushioning materials for preventing impacts during packaging and transportation processes. To further enhance the protection effect, many manufacturers and industrialists adopt cushioning materials that are in multilayer structures, and custom-make corresponding cushioning materials according to patterns of objects to be transported. However, as conventional cushioning materials are made by attaching a plurality of cushioning blocks, extremely precise alignment is required in the attaching process to ensure that the manufactured cushioning material is capable of reliably protecting the transported objects from impacts. As a result, the manufacturing process of the cushioning material is made too complicated.
In addition, after having been manufactured, a current cushioning material is a fixed pattern, which may result in storage difficulties and excessively occupy storage spaces. For example, the Taiwan Patent Publication No. 553185 discloses a design of box frame plates assembled by consecutively stacking hollow plates. The disclosed plate assembly is consisted of stacked frame plates and solid plates. The frame plate has hollow grooves or hollow holes, and holes, openings or grooves are provided at a periphery of the hollow groove or hollow hole. The solid plate is provided with holes, openings or grooves at corresponding positions. When the frame plate and the solid plate are stacked to form the plate assembly, the holes, openings or grooves form a symmetrical relationship for a detachable fastening element to bind, insert, screw or attach to become a box, a carton, a rack or a photo frame. In such method, a plurality of plates need to be individually folded to form the solid plate of a multilayer structure, and the detachable fastening element is then fastened. However, the fastening and alignment of the detachable fastening element may hinder the box frame plate from being readily and quickly assembled.